It's a Love Story
by MarshieMello-Cookies
Summary: Love never runs smooth...especially if you're gay.A Style Songfic!


**A little songfic I just HAD to make, I mean, the song fits them so well! By the way, listening to the song while reading this really makes it more special, but ya don't have to.**

**PS. The song is Love Story by Taylor Swift**

**Disclaimer: Don't own South Park (But when I do, I'll make sure Matt and Trey PAY for what they did in "You're Getting Old"!)**

****

_We were both young, when I first saw you, I close my eyes and the flashback starts, I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air._

God, I still remember the day I met Stan. We just started pre-school. I was scared shitless, trust me.

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns, see you make your way through the crowd and say hello, little did I know_

There were tons of other kids. Boys making block towers, girls dressing up as princesses, teachers shouting…..and then there was Stan. He came over to me and said Hi. God, I can't believe that's how this all started.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles, and my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet!" And I was crying on the staircase, begging you please don't go._

That's how everything began. Through the years, we became super best friends, but last year, on my 17th birthday, it went to new levels. Stan kissed me. I had a crush on him since I was 13, but I never knew he felt the same way!

Of course, we couldn't tell our parents, or else we'd never be able to see each other again, and my mom would probably disown me. She did to Ike when he confessed.

I remember Ike confessing, then Dad yelling, and Ike crying. It wasn't pretty.

_And I said, Romeo take me, somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run, you'll be the prince, and I'll be the princess, It's a Love Story, baby, just say yes!_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you, we keep quiet, coz we're dead if they knew, so close your eyes, escape this town for a little while._

Since that incident, we decided to only meet up at Starks Pond, our private place, where we could be alone. Just being with him was like…..a fairy-tale….until I got home. Then, the magic faded way, once again. Mom just thought I went to library every day. How wrong she was….

_Coz you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter, and my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet" but you were everything to me, I was begging you please don't go!_

Sadly, one day, we were discovered. Cartman walked in on us kissing, and he told. I guess the signs were just too obvious. We may as well have it written on our foreheads. Dad wasn't happy. He started yelling, and I told Stan to stay. C'mon, I didn't wanna face Mom's wrath alone! Well, Stan ran as soon as Mom got her meat-cleaver out. Seriously, nothings scarier than my mom when she's mad.

_And I said, Romeo take me, somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run, you'll be the prince, and I'll be the princess, It's a Love Story, baby, just say yes! Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel, this love is difficult, but it's so real! Don't be afraid, we'll make it outta this mess, it's a Love Story, baby, just say yes!_

From there, everything went downhill. Mom kept glaring at me and Dad rarely talked to me anymore. They tried to snap me out of it, told me not to love Stan, but they couldn't change my emotions. I loved Stan, and nothing was gonna change that, and I knew we were gonna make it out of that mess.

_I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around. My faith in you was fading, so when I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said "Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone, I keep waiting for you but you never come"_

It was a month till I saw Stan again, at our usual place at Starks Pond. I hugged him so tightly, I almost burst him. I'd missed him like crazy. The past few months were unbearable. I'd thought he was avoiding me or moved away or something. I'd waited at Starks Pond every day, and he never came. I kept asking questions, desperate to find out what had been going on.

_Is this in my head, I don't know what to think, he kneels to the ground and pulls out a ring, and said "Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone, I love you and that's all I really know, I talked to your Dad, go pick out a white dress", It's a Love Story, baby, just say yes!_

He put his finger to my lips, then knelt down and pulled out a ring. Was it just a dream? I pinched myself. Nope, I was awake.

"Kyle Broflovski, I love you. It took a bit of work, but everything's sorted now. I didn't mean to abandon you. Will you marry me?"

I shouted Yes, and squeezed him tightly. I was crying. Crying tears of joy.

_Coz we were both young when I first saw you…._

I still remember it like it was yesterday. Although it wasn't. It was twenty years ago, and I've never looked back.

****

**Yayz! It's a Happily Ever After! Please review, it'll make my day!**

**Lots of Luv (and Cookie Dough) from xXCookieDoughXx**


End file.
